


When It Hits

by warriorwoman



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), camren
Genre: F/F, but camila and lauren's relationship is fine, sorry this is angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorwoman/pseuds/warriorwoman
Summary: When Lauren looked into Camila's eyes, she knew she was a goner.OrFalling for your best friend can be the best, or the worst experience.





	1. Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> TW for: sexual content, depression, mention of drug use, and talk of suicidal thoughts. (a lot of these won't happen until future chapters)  
> for those of u who have read fake phone number, u might know how i was writing angsty story, this is not it. that one will be up soon.

When it hits Lauren, she never saw it coming. She was out at her best friend's twenty first birthday party dancing and the next thing she knew,  _that_ song came over the speakers, and she was in the bathroom, the tears streaking down her face. She dug her nails into her palms, trying to stop the waterfall cascading down her cheeks.

_Five years._

Five years. It had already been five years and suddenly Lauren couldn't breathe. She felt herself fall against the tile next to the sink, her head falling between her knees as she held in a sob.

If she had cared, she would've heard the door open. She would've heard the DJ yelling out how amazing Normani's party was and how he hoped everyone was having a great time. But Lauren didn't care, so she didn't hear.

She didn't hear the sound of two drunk girls stumbling out of the bathroom and whispering about the girl crying next to the sink.

But she did hear a soft voice a few minutes later. "Hey, Lo? Can you look at me, baby?"

 _Now,_ Lauren wouldn't  _ever_ let anyone she wasn't dating call her pet names, but Camila was different. Camila was  _everything._ So Lauren tried to answer the girl whose hand was resting on her thigh and rubbing her shoulder, but all that came out was a sob.

"Lauren? Baby? I think I should drive you home."

Lauren didn't hear the concerned voices whispering about her as Camila hauled her up and out of the bathroom. Lauren didn't hear the bouncer ask if everything was alright. Lauren didn't hear Camila give the Uber driver direction's to Camila's home, and she didn't hear the brown eyed girl's cat purr when Camila brought Lauren into her house.

But she did hear when Camila spoke to her, "You don't have to talk about it. But I'm here if you do. Okay?"

Lauren just clutched Camila's shirt, pulling the girl into her and then on top of her as she laid on the bed.

Camila frowned at her best friend. For the three years Camila had known the green eyed girl, she'd never seen her so upset. Camila tried racking her brain for any explanation for why Lauren was holding her like she was her oxygen and why she couldn't stop crying or shaking or-

" _Five years._ "

The brown eyed girl gently pushed Lauren's chin up with two fingers, her heart breaking at the girl's swollen eyes and tear streaked cheeks. "Five years what, babe?"

"It's almost been five years since-" Lauren pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and tried to summon the courage to speak.

Her throat wasn't letting her.

"It's okay, Laur-"

"No, it's not." The girl cut her off softly, grabbing Camila's hands and intertwining their fingers. "The song that came on, it reminded me of," Lauren took a shaky breath and fought off more tears, "my mom."

Camila's heart dropped and soared at the same time. Lauren never talked about her mom, and it made Camila feel as though the green eyed girl couldn't trust her. She knew Lauren's walls were as high as could be, but Camila had broken through most of them.

However, the brown eyed girl couldn't, for the life of her, get Lauren to open up about her mom.

_Until now._

"What about your mom?" Camila she's softly, watching as Lauren moves their intertwined hands to clutch the necklace that hung just above her breasts.

 _Now,_ Camila normally would've been blushing and stuttering being so close to Lauren's, well,  _girls,_ so to speak, but seeing Lauren so emotional and upset didn't have Camila a blushing mess at all. Instead, she took in the ring that rested on the chain. Ally had once told Camila that the ring belonged to Lauren's mom, and it was the green eyed girl's most prized possession.

"My mom taught me how to waltz to that song. She was so silly and sweet and-  _god,_ I miss her  _so_ much, Camz." Lauren clutched Camila even tighter. "Almost  _five years_ since she was diagnosed and in another few months it'll be  _four years_ since she died."

"Tell me about her." Camila tried not to let her voice croak. She was hurting seeing the girl she loved most in the world in pain.

Lauren opened her swollen eyes and traced Camila's face as they laid facing each other, their legs in between each other's and their hands intertwined.

"She was so pretty. Even when she was sick. She never complained about the chemo and she always stayed happy when things turned to shit." Lauren bit her lip before continuing, "She gave warm hugs and she smelt like  _home._ I never gave her enough hugs and always though she was gonna beat the damn cancer. I told her she still had so much to see every time she tried talking to me about her maybe dying one day." The words flew out Lauren's mouth and she couldn't stop as she retold every story and every smile and every loving thing about her mom.

Camila felt the tears rolling down her face as Lauren told her about the night her mom was diagnosed.

"I can still remember that phone ringing." Lauren croaked, pulling Camila impossibly closer. She felt the brown eyed girl kiss her cheeks that were painted with tears.

"She loved you so much, Lauren. And I love you. So does Dinah and Ally and Normani and the fans. You are the strongest woman I have met. You are brave and fearless and you stand up for people who's voices aren't heard and-"

Camila felt herself being cut off by Lauren's soft lips.

 _Now,_ Camila had been waiting  _ages_ for Lauren to kiss her or ask her out or do  _anything_  that wasn't platonic, but Camila also knew Lauren was extremely vulnerable at the moment. So, with every ounce of willpower, Camila gently unclasped her hands from Lauren's and pulled the girl's face away, saddened at the girl's upset face.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Don't be. You're just really upset right now, baby. Don't worry, okay? We should just rest." Camila watched Lauren nod slowly before cuddling up to Camila and pulling the brown eyed girl's arm around her, sighing at the contact. "Hey Lo? Your mom sounds like an amazing woman and I would've been honored to meet her. I love you." The brown eyed girl gave Lauren a soft kiss on the forehead before snuggling up with the girl.

"I love you too, Camz. Thank you for listening."

"Always. Lo, baby, sleep now, okay?"

Lauren hummed into Camila's neck.

The green eyed girl was asleep so she didn't hear Camila whisper, "I don't love you, I'm in love with you, Lauren." And she didn't hear Camila say, "Your mom would be so proud of you."

It was okay that Lauren was hurting, because while Lauren may not have been okay, she  _would_  be. In time. In opening up and letting more walls down and being herself. She  _would_  be okay and that was enough.


	2. Sleepless

A few days after Lauren's emotional discussion, Camila and the green eyed girl hadn't talked much. They had a show, and Camila could tell Lauren wasn't really feeling it.

"Lo? Can I come in?"

The green eyed girl smiled softly before pulling the shade to see Camila's smiling face. Lauren stuttered a little, taken back at her friend's bright grin. "Uh, y-yeah. Come on in." She chuckled nervously.

Camila raised an eyebrow as she bent her head and swung herself into the bunk. "What's up with you, planet green eyes?" The brown eyed girl teased, moving herself so she was practically sitting on Lauren as she pulled the blankets onto herself as well.

"Uh, nothing. Just thinking." Lauren responded, picking at the blanket's fabric, trying not to think about the brown eyed girl's hand that was resting on her thigh.

"Well, do you wanna think aloud?"

"Uh, no, I'm good." Lauren replied shakily as Camila shrugged and snuggled more into Lauren.

"You know, you're holding me, but I think I wanna to be the big spoon." Camila murmured into Lauren's neck before shuffling a little to give the green eyed girl space to move.

Lauren raised an eyebrow and blushed, but complied, her front facing the wall and her back facing Camila. The green eyed girl tried to hold in a sigh when she felt Camila's front press up against her back and her arms mold around her.  _They seemed to fit perfectly._

"This okay, Lolo?" The brown eyed girl whispered into Lauren's neck.

"Y-yeah. Perfect."

Camila smirked as she moved her hands to rest against Lauren's stomach, tracing random patterns. "You sure? You're a little tense. You also seemed a bit off during the show."

Lauren closed her eyes and hummed, too distracted by Camila's hands. "I'm jus'fine."

"You sure, baby?" Camila asked, moving one hand a little higher, brushing against the green eyed girl's breast.

"Uh, y-yeah. I-I just, ya know, tired. T-that's all." Lauren stuttered out, not able to think  _straight._

"Why are you tired? Can you not sleep, Lolo?" Camila asked innocently as she brushed her thumb against the bottom of Lauren's breast, acting as if she had no idea what she was doing to the green eyed girl. ( _Camila totally knew what she was doing.)_

Lauren pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and tried not to sigh or moan at the feeling of Camila's touch. Whatever the brown eyed girl's tactic was, it seemed to working because Lauren could not lie with the feelings running through her body. "I-I can't sleep. J-just can't."

Camila hummed in concern as she pulled her hands away, raising an eyebrow as Lauren whined. "I think you should try sleeping next to someone or start-"

"Can I sleep with you?" Lauren asked quickly, her face turning red as she realized the innuendo. "Fuck, I don't mean  _sleep_ with  _you._ I mean spend the night. Shit! That's not any better! I mean-"

"Lo, baby, I know what you mean." The brown eyed girl was grinning against Lauren's neck, feeling the girl squirm uncomfortably.

"Nothing  _ever_ comes out right." The green eyed girl pouted as she grabbed Camila's hands and pulled them around herself. Camila raised her eyebrows because Lauren almost  _never_ asked to be comforted, let alone grabbed Camila to do so.  _But hey, Camila wasn't complaining one bit as she slipped a hand under Lauren's shirt and began tracing shapes on her stomach again._

"I will sleep with you, Lo. Don't worry." Camila smirked, letting the innuendo fall off her tongue in a flirty tone.

Lauren hummed, too far gone in Camila's touch to focus on the words coming from her friend's mouth.

"So, I'm gonna ask you, and you better tell me the truth, okay?" Camila said sternly as she pressed herself even closer into the green eyed girl.

"O-okay."

"Why can't you sleep?"

"I-I don't wanna talk about it, Camz." Lauren muttered, crossing her arms, uncomfortably because of Camila's hands on her stomach.

"Come on, baby." Camila pleaded, brushing her lips across Lauren's neck. "Tell me."

Lauren shuddered and uncrossed her arms, moving them to hold Camila's hands. "I don't want to be a Debby Downer."

"Come on, Laur."

Lauren pouted before turning in Camila's arms to look at the brown eyed girl. "I just don't like the dreams I have."

Camila waited patiently for an explanation, brushing a stray hair off Lauren's cheek and cocking her head as she took in Lauren's worried face. "Come on baby, you have to spit it out if you want to feel better."

The green eyed girl sighed. "I dream about stuff."

"You really don't wanna talk about this, do you?"

"No."

Camila frowned and gave Lauren a kiss on her forehead. "Alright. I understand, Lolo. Just try and get some sleep tonight, okay?"

"Mhmm." Lauren murmured, closing her eyes as she Camila began rubbing her hands soothingly on Lauren's back.

 

~~~

 

Camila woke to a start when she felt soft shaking. She squinted and tried to understand what was going on. She turned and noticed Lauren was trembling. She rested her hand against Lauren's back since the girl's front wasn't facing her. "Lauren?"

The girl whimpered and leaned into Camila's touch.

"Oh, sweetie." Camila murmured, pulling the girl close to her and wrapping herself around her. "You're beautiful and strong and powerful. Please don't cry, Lo. Talk to me instead, sweets."

" _Camila,_ it hurts." Lauren whined as she moved her body to tuck her head into the brown eyed girl's neck.

"Okay, Laur, please tell me so I can help you. Baby, I can't help you unless you help yourself."

"Every time I close my eyes, I see everything I don't want to."

Camila felt as though she was pulling a nail out of wood with just her fingers as she tried to get Lauren to open up. "Like what?" She asked, soothingly running her hands up and down Lauren's back.

"Like  _Fifth Harmony_ ending. Or every time my mom was in pain.  _God,_ every time I've said something mean to her or to a fan. It just-  _it just doesn't want to leave my brain."_

Camila pursed her lips. "Lauren..."

"Don't, Camila. I just- now that I got it out, can you please just hold me?" Lauren pleaded, her eyes swollen and red.

"Okay, Laur." Camila bit her lip, concerned and upset that Lauren wasn't opening up as much as she'd want her to. She was worried the green eyed girl was holding it all inside. "Just sleep, baby. Love you."

Lauren hummed and lightly kissed Camila's collar in thanks before drifting off to sleep.

 _"I've got you, baby."_ Camila whispered, running her hand through the girl's hair, worrying her lip as she tried to think of a way to help Lauren.  _"I've got you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts (if u have angsty ideas from loss or painful experiences. i have plenty, but would like some of yours too) on here or:  
> Tumblr: gonaclexa  
> Wattpad: trishab123  
> comment and let me know what u be feeling about this fic. idk. thank u, luv u.


	3. San Diego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some places leave memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am back and here with little agnst and lots of cute Lauren.

A week later, Lauren had become  _extremely_  touchy with Camila. The two hadn't talked about the green-eyed girl's feelings or their shared kiss. Camila wasn't too upset considering Lauren was constantly hugging her or holding her hand or even snuggling into her every time they sat down. All the girls went out to eat dinner and Lauren couldn't keep her hands off Camila.

"Lo, what are you ordering?" Camila asked, rubbing the girl's back soothingly as they read over the menu.

"Yeah,  _Lo_ , what are you getting? Or are you just gonna split it with  _Camzy_?" Dinah mocked, laughing with Normani. Ally just shook her head at the two, disappointed.

"Leave them alone, Dinah Jane." The older girl scolded before turning to Lauren with a smile.

"Don't listen to her, she's just jealous Camila cuddles with you more."

Normani smirked. "Lauren can't handle a few hours without Camila holding her. If she had to go without her, she'd probably be all pouty and cry over Camila."

Lauren blushed and ducked her head into the crook of Camila's neck. The brown-eyed girl cooed and grabbed Lauren to pull her closer. "Aww, Lo, don't be embarrassed. It's cute how much you want to cuddle."

The waiter came over and asked for their orders.

Camila ordered one meal for Lauren and her.

Camila's phone began to ring. "Hey, Lo? I have to take this call, but I'll be right back, okay?"

Lauren frowned and stood up with Camila. "I'll just go with you."

"No, stay. Talk to the girls." She said a little forcefully before leaving to use answer her phone away from listing ears.

Ally watched with a small smile on her face as Lauren sat back down and pouted, picking at her jeans. The girl looked up every time someone passed their table, hoping to see Camila. Ally shook her head knowing Lauren was so desperate for the brown-eyed girl.

Finally, the food arrived and the three girls opposite of Lauren dug into their meals.

"Why aren't you eating?" Dinah asked after she swallowed a gulp of the spaghetti.

Lauren shrugged and looked down at her feet, a frown on her face. "Just waiting for Camz."

The three girls shared a look with each other before rolling their eyes and continuing to scarf up their dinner. Lauren kicked at the ground softly before getting up and telling the girls she needed air. The three just shrugged and let Lauren leave.

The green-eyed girl walked to the exit and took in a deep breath of the California air. The girls had a show the previous night in San Diego before having one in a few days in LA.

The green-eyed girl was always reminded of her mom when they went to San Diego because Lauren had gone the summer after her mom passed. She didn't want to go, but her father encouraged her to go with her aunt and cousin. So she went. She listened to the mariachi bands play and thought back to how much her mom loved music. The entire time there, she thought about her mom. So, every time she went back to San Diego, the city was plagued with old memories of her first summer without her mom.

Don't get her wrong, she loved the city! She just couldn't handle the memories it held at times.

Lauren sat on a bench just outside the restaurant and watched a people walk by. She ran a hand through her hair before closing her eyes for a few minutes. She felt the light breeze blowing through her hair and she sighed. She began to sing softly, "I'm jealous of the rain, that falls upon your skin. It's closer than my hands have been. Oh, I'm jealous of the rain."

Lauren felt a presence sit next to her, but didn't bother to look. "I'm jealous of the wind, that ripples through your clothes. It's closer than your shadow. Oh, I'm jealous of the wind."

"Laur, your food is getting cold." The green-eyed girl opened her eyes to Normani's concerned smile.

"I just need a minute? Okay?" She replied softly and watched the dark-skinned girl nod before resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We're all here if you need to talk. Love you." Normani said and then left, leaving Lauren to herself.

She continued to sing, "But I always thought you'd come back, tell me, all you found was heartbreak and misery. It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way, you're happy without me."

Lauren felt her phone vibrate a few times before she glanced at it.

_Camila {6:21}- hey lolo where r u?_

_Camila {6:23}- the girls said u went to get air. is everything ok?_

_Camila {6:24}- lern jergi!!! ur always looking at ur phone so respond plz_

Lauren sent back a quick text.

_Lauren {6:25}- I'm fine but not hungry. I think I'm going to head back to the bus._

Almost right after Lauren sent the text, she felt a hand on her thigh and a concerned Camila looking up at her on her knees. "Laur, what going on?"

Whether it was the way she was exhausted, or the city and the memories it held, or some other reason, Lauren snapped and hit Camila's hand away. "Jesus! Can't you just leave me alone! Just because I'm sad doesn't mean I need to be coddled like some fucking child. I can deal with my shit by myself!"

Camila looked taken back, but she didn't let it deter her from her objective of helping Lauren any way she could. "That's the thing, Lauren, you don't have to deal with anything by yourself. You have me, and the girls, and your family. You never have to be alone in this, baby."

The green-eyed girl swallowed harshly, trying not to cry. She was ashamed of the way she'd blown up at Camila, but also ashamed of the fact she hadn't been happy in a while _._ She only ever seemed to be sad, even with Camila. It wasn't like the girl was a cure. She just made life easier with her protectiveness and her terrible jokes and her loving smile. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You wanna go eat now and talk later?" Camila asked, knowing they probably wouldn't need up talking, Lauren would do her usual thing where she'd brush it off as her 'being on her period', which they both knew was bullshit since Camila had Lauren's dates on her phone.  _Yes, they shared the dates they get their periods. It's cute and really sweet, especially when Camila buys Lauren all her comfort foods during her week. Sue them._

"Yeah, I guess. I can't promise I won't eat more than my fair share, though." Lauren teased, trying to lighten the moon.

Camila grinned at Lauren and rested her hand against the girl's cheek. "You're so cute, Lolo."

The green-eyed girl blushed before standing up. Camila grabbed her hand and they interlocked their fingers as they made their way back to the girls. Ally just watched Lauren with a small smile while Dinah grinned at Camila and Normani looked concerned.

Lauren just gave them a look to shut up before they even spoke. It worked.

The three girls were almost finished with their dinner but ordered dessert. "Here, Lo." Camila held out a forkful of pasta and Lauren smiled as the brown-eyed girl guided it to her mouth. She moaned at the taste and giggled softly as Camila squirmed at the sound.

"Can you two stop with the sex noises and shit?" Dinah asked, grinning even as Ally smacked her shoulder.

Lauren just blushed and hid her face on Camila's shoulder. The brown-eyed girl smirked as she rested a hand on Lauren's thigh and rubbed it soothingly. "She can't help that this food tastes almost as good as pu-"

"DO NOT finish that sentence!" Ally yelled, gaining attention from a few patrons. The older girl blushed and glared at Camila. "Just keep feeding your girl."

The brown-eyed girl pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, a feeling settling in her stomach at the words of 'your girl'.

Camila liked the sound of that, and judging by the way Lauren was looking at her with a cutesy smile and submissive eyes,  _she did too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts (if u have angsty ideas from loss or painful experiences. i have plenty, but would like some of yours too) on here or:  
> Tumblr: gonaclexa  
> Wattpad: trishab123  
> comment and let me know what u be feeling about this fic. idk. thank u, luv u.


	4. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila says some hurtful things... will all be forgiven?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy

To say the girls were stressed, would be an understatement. Not only were they exhausted from two shows back on back, but they had a last minute schedule change that required them in New York. Their manager booked the hotel rooms so each girl could have their separate room, doing this as an apology for the overworking.

"Hey, Mila!" Dinah pounded on the brown-eyed girl's door.

Camila opened it, dressed to kill in her sparkling crop top and high waisted shorts. "Where's the rest of the gang?"

"Ally is finishing her makeup and Normani is  _still_ checking herself out in the mirror." Dinah rolled her eyes, grabbing Camila's hand and dragging her out of the room after she locked it up.

The brown-eyed girl frowned. "Where's Lo? I know she isn't a fan of clubbing but she said she wanted to go tonight to relieve the stress of all the shows."

Dinah shrugged as she turned in front of a window, checking out her reflection. "Bish, you know how Lolo gets. Hot then cold. She seems cold recently."

"But she was fine on the plane," Camila responded, having to pull Dinah away from herself and to where they were meeting up with Ally and Normani.

"Well, after, she told me she wasn't feeling that great and that she wasn't up to be drinking tonight."

Camila frowned. "I'm going to check to make sure she's fine. I'll be back in like, five minutes."

"Whateva." Dinah waved her off as Normani came skipping into the room.

Camila smiled at Normani's excited face before making her way to Lauren's room. She ran a hand through her hair before knocking on the door.

_Lauren had, of course, given her a key to her room, but Camila decided she should give Lauren some warning before she came in, guns blazing and wondering why she wasn't partying with the girls._

The green-eyed girl opened the door slowly, a guilty look making its way onto her face. "Uh, hey, Camila."

Camila frowned. "Okay, something must be really wrong if you're not saying Camz."

Lauren pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and kept herself position so Camila could get in the room.

"Laur? Baby, what is it?" Camila asked, growing a bit nervous as she grabbed Lauren's shoulder so she could push past her and get into the room in order to have a real discussion. The brown-eyed girl stopped in her tracks when she saw what was lying on Lauren's bed.

"I'm so, so sorry! I know you let me borrow it, but I didn't mean to break-"

" _You broke my fucking guitar?!"_ Camila yelled, whipping around to face Lauren. "How the fuck did you even manage to do that? I could understand snapping the strings, but you snapped the fucking  _neck!_ "

Lauren flinched at Camila's yelling and took a step back. "I'm r-really sorry, Cam-"

"Shut up!" She snarled, her fist clenched as she continued to yell at Lauren. "Jesus fucking Christ! You know how special that guitar is to me!"

"I-I dropped it but-"

"You  _dropped_ my guitar?!" Camila growled before shaking her head and backing away from Lauren. "You know what? I was going to come here and make sure you were alright and then convince you to club with us. Now, I'm going to go clubbing  _without_ you and it'll be amazing because I won't have to babysit a little girl who can't take care of a fucking  _guitar_." Camila yelled before waking out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Lauren let the tears fall down her face as soon as the door was shut. She didn't mean to drop the guitar, but it had happened when a few fans  _literally_ ran into her and before she knew it, she was crying about it being broken. Thankfully, by the time she noticed, the fans were gone so they couldn't videotape her breakdown. She knew Camila would be upset, but she didn't expect  _that_.

Lauren tried to pull herself together as she placed the broken guitar back into its case. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before flopping onto the bed. Grabbing her phone, she scrolled through her social media before seeing a hashtag on Twitter. Normally Lauren would ignore trolls, but she was already vulnerable and not thinking right. She frowned and clicked on it. She felt the tears well up again as she saw all of the horrible tweets.

_"ugh, Lauren wasn't even trying during the performance the other night #NoMoLolo"_

_"why is she even in the group, she sucks #NoMoLolo"_

_"lauren just left a bunch of fans crying, what an ungrateful bitch #NoMoLolo"_

_"Everybody, tweet #NoMoLolo to show the bitch she needs to start acting nicer"_

If Lauren had looked a little further, she would've seen that to every one terrible tweet about her, there were about one thousand defending her. But Lauren doesn't do that. When she sees something, she says something... unless fans were slamming her.

"I'm sorry I can't ever do anything fucking right," Lauren muttered to no one. She felt her mind slip into the dark thoughts, she tried to stop herself, but they came anyway.

_"You'll never be good enough."_

_"You're not as pretty as the other girls."_

_"You're not a good enough singer."_

_"Even Camila hates you. She said she didn't want to babysit a little girl like you."_

_"You're worthless."_

Lauren rolled off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom, turning on the shower. She stepped into the tub with her jeans and shirt on but didn't care as the freezing water sprayed over her. She shivered under the cold temperature, but it didn't distract her enough from the thoughts swirling through her mind.

"Stop it! Just stop!" She yelled as she sat in the tub and wrapped her arms around herself. She turned the water off after some time passed. The green-eyed girl sat in the tub and closed her eyes, willing the thoughts away.

She tried singing songs and even sleeping, but none of it was working. Lauren stepped out of the tub to grab her phone before getting back in. She searched on her Tumblr for ways to distract herself before moving to Twitter to reread the horrible comments.

_Even as she tried to distract herself, she couldn't help but go back to the haters._

She read tweet after tweet, skipping over the supportive ones and only focusing on the mean ones. Lauren had seen hashtags like this, and so had the other girls. They were told by management not to respond since it often would only turn into a mess.

_Ha! When did Lauren ever listen to management!_

"I'm fucking down with this bullshit." The green-eyed girl muttered as she sent off two tweets.

_LaurenJauregui: I'm sorry I don't live up to your expectations and shit. Maybe set the bar lower if you want me to succeed._

_LaurenJauregui: I'm sorry I'm a joke. I'll never be good enough_ _, I guess._

She then turned off her phone and threw it at the counter.  _She was later thankful she had a case on it._

Lauren closed her eyes and tried to push anything that wasn't a positive thought away. The green-eyed girl turned the freezing cold water on, and then shrugged off her t-shirt and jeans, struggling a lot. She flung them into the counter and let the water pour over her. She wasn't how much time had passed when there was a frantic knock on her door. The green-eyed girl rolled her eyes and turned in the tub, facing her back to the bathroom door. She tried to will the person away.

The knocking continued, however.

Lauren ignored it and let her tears mix in with the water. Her hair was tickling her face and her neck was bent in a weird position and she was ruining her pink lacy bra, but she was too far gone in her thoughts to care.

_~~~_

Camila felt terrible for the way she had yelled at Lauren, but was too proud to admit it only five minutes after their argument. So instead, she went clubbing to get her mind off of it. She knew Lauren didn't mean to break her guitar, it was probably an accident. Camila knew she should apologize.

Dinah pulled on Camila's arm after an hour of being in the club. "Mila! You gots to drink this! It's the shit, bish."

"I'm good, DJ. I've had like, three drinks tonight and I don't plan on having another one. I like to keep my wits."

"Aww, you just wanna get back to see  _your girl_." Dinah slurred, punching Camila's shoulder.

"Jeez, Dinah! That hurt. And no, I don't want to see her right now. We're fighting." Camila muttered over the loud music. "And she's not  _my_  girl, btw."

Dinah nodded. "Now I get it!"

"Get what?"

"Why Lauren was tweeting sad ass shit like, ten minutes ago. You made  _your_  girl sad. Although knowing how some fans can get, I'm sure they did too."

Camila's heart dropped. "What are you talking about?"

"Just go on Lern's Twitter," Dinah mumbled before slipping away to dance with Normani.

Camila grabbed her phone and opened Twitter. She bit her lip at Lauren's tweets, worried. Camila sent Ally a text saying she was heading back to the hotel. As she traveled back in the Uber, she began to feel the guilt pile on. She remembered everything she'd said to Lauren about her being a little girl and also remembered all the cussing.

When she finally arrived, she knocked frantically on Lauren's door. She heard the sound of running water but didn't care. She needed to make sure Lauren was okay. Camila grabbed the key card the green-eyed girl had given her and unlocked the door.

She ran a hand through her hair before making her way to the bathroom. Camila rapped on the door a few times before opening it.

"Lauren..." She breathed out, tears welling up in her eyes. "Baby, let's turn that off."

Lauren didn't respond, her back facing Camila. The brown-eyed girl kneeled next to the tub and shut the cold water off. She gently ran a hand across Lauren's back, pushing her hair to one side so she could peek at the girl's face. "Lo, what's going on?"

"I don't want to talk to you. Please leave." Lauren murmured, her voice cracking.

Camila felt the guilt creeping back into her, but she pushed it aside. "I know I hurt you with what I said. I'm sorry, Lauren. You know I love you and I wouldn't intentionally try to hurt you."

The green-eyed girl continued to remain motionless even as Camila ran her fingers up and down Lauren's side. "Please, can you get out of the tub so I can warm you up?"

"No," Lauren said coldly, tears beginning to fall again.

"Fine," Camila said before shrugging her sparkling crop top off and then, her shorts. She was left in black matching panties and bra.

Lauren turned when she heard ruffling and stuttered, "W-what are y-you doing?"

"Well, you won't get out and you need to get warm so you don't get sick." Camila stayed before wrapping above Lauren, Turning the shower back on to hot, and pulling the green-eyed girl up. "Baby, I feel terrible for what I said, but I need you to know how much I care about you. Even if I scream at you, I'll be here for you. Don't tweet out sad shit. Come talk to me instead. I can try to help you." Camila murmured into Lauren's neck as the warm water helped them heat up.

Lauren couldn't concentrate with Camila's breath against her pulse point, so she didn't say anything but, "Camz."

The brown-eyed girl smiled against Lauren's skin. She knew teasing her was a temporary solution to what the green-eyed girl was feeling, but she couldn't help it. If Lauren didn't want to talk about what she was feeling, she wasn't going to.

"Lo." She husked out, rubbing her bare thighs against Lauren's.

"W-what-"

"Shh, Laur." She whispered before pressing a soft kiss on Lauren's shoulder. "I don't want to distract you from what's going on completely, but right now, I think it would be best if you forgot for a little bit. I don't want you to be sad, okay?"

"O-okay."

"Good." Camila brushed Lauren's hair to the shade before planting a second kiss on the girl's neck. "But really, I should get you to bed. It's been a long night, babe."

"O-okay," Lauren responded, letting Camila lead her out of the shower, too caught up in the feeling of the brown-eyed girl's lips that once again pressed against her neck. She shuddered and tangled a hand in Camila's hair, whining.

"You're so responsive, Lauren."

"Camz." She pleaded for more, but the brown-eyed girl knew she needed to stop, especially since she had drunk a little that night and more importantly, because Lauren was  _very_ vulnerable.

"We really need to go to bed. We can sleep in the same bed if you'd like?"

Lauren nodded shyly, ducking her head into Camila's shoulder. "Yes please."

"Good girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts (if u have angsty ideas from loss or painful experiences. i have plenty, but would like some of yours too) on here or:  
> Tumblr: gonaclexa  
> Wattpad: trishab123  
> comment and let me know what u be feeling about this fic. idk. thank u, luv u.


	5. (Sex) Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn't sad bc not every day is shit, though most are, lol. i hope u enjoy :)

Camila bit her lip and smiled down at Lauren's sleeping form. The green-eyed girl was cuddled into Camila's side and letting out little puffs of air every couple minutes, making Camila swoon. She ran her hand across Lauren's back and kissed the top of her head. The green-eyed girl hummed and leaned into Camila's side more, slipping her hand under the brown-eyed girl's shirt.

"You up, Lolo?" Camila whispered, shivering at Lauren's hand on her stomach.

"No, I'm sleeping." Lauren pouted, brushing her lips on Camila's neck.

"Baby, we should get up. We have an interview in," She checked her phone, squinting at the light, "like, three hours."

"Please, no." Lauren groaned and pressed herself as far as she could into the brown-eyed girl.

Camila shuffled awkwardly as Lauren's thigh slipped between hers, pressing into her center. "Uh, yes. Let's get up, babe." The brown-eyed girl attempted to move but Lauren's thigh pressed down harder as she gripped Camila.

"No, baby. Stay."

Camila felt her body heat up and her heart pick up and the word 'baby'. It was rare Lauren would call her that. She glanced back at Lauren's closed eyes and pursed lips. "Okay, but then we eat because I'm getting so very hungry."

_Camila meant it as an innuendo, especially due to Lauren's very warm thigh between hers, but was also actually hungry._

Lauren hummed and kissed Camila's neck. "I love you." She sighed out sleepily.

The brown-eyed girl's heart stopped. Though she had heard Lauren say those words before, they seemed to carry more weight in that moment,  _especially with a kiss on her neck. It was very intimate._

"I love you too, Lolo." Camila rubbed her thumb across Lauren's hip as she ran her other hand through her hair. "You're so cute, babe." She said as the green-eyed girl yawned and rubbed her cheek on Camila's neck.

"I know." Lauren giggled and brought her hands to rest under Camila's shirt.

She felt the brown-eyed girl's hands drawing patterns into her skin, and before she knew it, she was back asleep.

_"Fuck, Camz." Lauren panted into Camila's mouth as she dragged her hands up and down the brown-eyed girl's back._

_Camila grinned into the kiss as she pulled Lauren's shirt off, leaving them both in just bras._

_"Camila!" Lauren let out breathlessly as the brown-eyed girl attached her lips to Lauren's neck, sucking harshly. "D-don't leave a mark! One of the girls w-will see it-"_

_"Good. Everyone will know you're taken." Camila growled as she attached her lips to Lauren's neck again and bit, leaving an already forming hickey._

_Lauren moaned and felt heat travel south. She bucked against Camila as the girl's thigh moved between hers and pressed down. The brown-eyed girl moved her lips back to Lauren's as her hands traveled south to the green-eyed girl's panties. As she pulled them down, she smirked at the dampness she could feel before flinging them into some corner of the room. "You want this, baby?"_

_Lauren whined as she nodded, grabbing fistfuls of Camila's hair and forcing her down. "Por favor!" The Spanish accent rolling off her tongue and sending Camila off even more excited as she kissed her way down Lauren's stomach. Before she got to the green-eyed girl's center, she looked back up into Lauren's eyes and sighed._

_"You're a goddess, Lo." Camila murmured before tilting her head and moving to attach her lips to-_

"Lauren? Time to wake up."

The green-eyed girl opened her eyes and-

"Are you okay? You look all flushed and you were making sounds in your sleep? Were you having a nightmare or-"

"I'm fine! It's fine! No! I'm good!" Lauren hurried out before realizing Camila's legs were intertwined with hers, which put pressure on her  _very_ sensitive area.

"Okay?" Camila frowned as Lauren tried to launch herself out of the brown-eyed girl's arms.

"Look, I'm not feeling well. So, I'm just gonna shower and then get ready for that interview."

"Lauren, come on. Talk to me. Is this about what happened last night?" Camila asked, standing up and trying to move over to Lauren. Both girls only had shirts on, along with panties, and  _shit._ Lauren couldn't concentrate on what her friend was saying while dressed like that.

"Um, no. I-I just don't, ya know, feel well?"

Camila raised an eyebrow before stepping closer to the green-eyed girl. "What's up with you? You were fine when you first woke up an hour ago."

Lauren shrugged and blushed as she saw Camila's nipples standing at a point through her shirt. "Uh, I'm fine. J-just not-"

Camila grabbed Lauren's hands and pushed her on the bed before straddling her. "Talk to me, Lo. What's wrong?"

The green-eyed girl tried to keep the moan from falling from her mouth, but couldn't help it as Camila's center rubbed against hers, only the panties separating them.

The brown-eyed girl's eyes widened as she realized what was going on with Lauren. "Oh my god. Did you have a sex dream? Is that why you are all flushed and moaning in your sleep?!"

Lauren ducked her head and shut her eyes tight. "Y-yes." She admitted, ashamed.

"Aww! That's totally normal, baby."

"T-that makes it worse." Lauren murmured.

"What does?" Camila asked, moving a hand from Lauren's wrist to her cheek, rubbing it softly.

"Calling me baby. It makes me feel  _things_."

"Oh." Camila's eyes widened. " _Oh_."

"Yeah." Lauren bit her lip and kept her eyes closed, extremely embarrassed.

"Lauren, please don't be so bashful. This stuff happens. Humans are often sexual beings, and it's totally normal to have sex dreams and get turned on when people call you pet names."

"I like when you do. Only you. I like it when you hold my hand and be, um, protective." Lauren admitted.

Camila grinned down at the girl under her. "Good. Because I like doing all that to  _you_."

Lauren was still blushing as she opened her eyes hesitantly and wrapped her arms around Camila's neck, pulling the girl into a hug. "I know I say it a lot, but I  _really_  do love you, Camz."

"I love you more, Lolo," Camila whispered into Lauren's neck, wishing she could show the girl  _just how much_  she loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts (if u have angsty ideas from loss or painful experiences. i have plenty, but would like some of yours too) on here or:  
> Tumblr: gonaclexa  
> Wattpad: trishab123  
> comment and let me know what u be feeling about this fic. idk. thank u, luv u.


	6. Sweet Nothings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey... if ur also reading my other fic, Fake Phone Number, it should be updated soon! (like this week). but in the meantime, enjoy this chapter!

Lauren waved at the screaming crowd, grinning at a little girl who was clapping as she sat on her dad's shoulders.

"You guys were amazing! Thank you!" Dinah yelled into the microphone before all the girls lined up next to each other, clutching hands and bowing.

Dinah and Normani skipped off stage with their elbows interlocked while Ally blew a few more kisses at the crowd. Camila turned to Lauren and clasped hands as they walked off. By the time they got to the dressing rooms, Lauren was blushing like an idiot and Camila winked and teased her about her red-hot cheeks. The brown-eyed girl dragged Lauren to the closed-off corner with all their costumes,

Lauren was quick to change out of her outfit, leaving the semi-sweaty garment on a hanger before searching for her sweats and crop top. She was left in a black push-up bra and blue panties.

_Okay, so maybe Lauren knew Camila might be seeing her exposed and she just wanted to look sexy for her "friend"._

Camila's eyes were glued to Lauren's body as she sneakily stared at the girl. When she saw Lauren turning towards her, she acted like nothing was going on until she saw the green-eyed girl blush at Camila pulling her black tights off.

"You need some air conditioning, Lolo? Or ice? You're burning up." The brown-eyed girl giggled as she pulled the top from her outfit off.

Lauren nearly choked at the sight of Camila's abs and her barely covered breasts and-

"Lauren?" Camila teased, taking a step closer to the girl. "You mind helping me with the zipper?" Camila turned and Lauren's mouth watered at the sight of her  _friend's_ deliciously proportioned ass. "Any year now."

Lauren rolled her eyes and fought the blush that was threatening to reappear on her face. "Fuck off, Camila." The green-eyed girl moved her shaky hands to the zipper just above Camila's backside and began to pull it down. She bit her lip hard and closed her eyes as she brought it over the swell of Camila's ass, keeping her eyes shut even as she heard the sound of the garment hitting the floor.

She felt a light touch on her cheek and a soft stroke on her exposed stomach and shuddered. "Lauren."

"Camz." The girl murmured as she felt Camila's hand spreading warmth on her tummy.

"I want you to open your eyes."

Lauren complied and was met with Camila's almost black eyes. They were lustful and excited and  _beautiful._

"Yo, Chancho! I need to borrow-  _oh my god!_ " Dinah screamed as she came around the corner and saw the two almost naked and suspiciously close to each other. " _Camren is setting sail!_ " She yelled as she ran back to a giggling Normani.

Lauren ducked her head into the crook of Camila's neck, hiding her embarrassed face before realizing how close the two were. She yanking herself away from an amused Camila before hastily grabbing her sweats and crop top, rushing into the attached bathroom.

Lauren slammed the door and began putting her clothes on. She unclasped her bra, letting it fall off her shoulders before she sighed. She stared into the mirror and smiled when she saw the convenient makeup wipes on the counter. She grabbed one out of the packaging before rubbing her face with it. She watched her persona slip away with each wipe. Running a hand through her hair, she thought back to a funny moment with her mom.

_"What do you use this one for?" Five-year-old Lauren asked, perched on her tippy toes to see in the mirror as her mom applied a light shade of lipstick._

_"That's called eyeliner. I use it to make my eyes pop." Clara explained as she finished applying the lipstick. She glanced down at her daughter and gently pried the stick of eyeliner out of her hands before the young girl could make a mess._

_"Why do you wanna make your eyes pop, Mama?"_

_"Because I feel confident and strong when my eyes look fierce."_

_Five-year-old Lauren gave her mom a crooked grin at the word 'fierce'. Lauren had learned it reading a book just the day before. "Can I look fierce too, Mama?"_

_Clara kneeled so she was at her daughter's height before ruffling her hair. "My sweet Lauren. You will always look fierce if you feel fierce. Don't rely on makeup to make you feel confident. Relay on it to feel_ _ more _ _confident, okay, honey?"_

_Lauren nodded before flinging her arms around her mom. "So is the eyeliner and other makeups permanent?"_

_"No, darling. They wipe off with," Clara paused as she searched in her makeup bag for some wipes, "just a little cloth."_

_"Ooo! Can I try? Please?" Lauren jumped up and down._

_Clara chuckled at her enthusiastic daughter. "You don't have any makeup to take off, honey."_

_"Oh." The green-eyed girl pouted._

_Her mom shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips as she pulled the cap off the lipstick and leaned down to apply it to Lauren's lips. The little girl giggled at the feeling._

_"There you go." Clara laughed as her daughter's eyes widened as she looked into the mirror._

_"Wow, mommy! I'm pretty like you!"_

_"Honey, you're always looking pretty. I already told you, you don't need makeup to look any more pretty or confident. It just helps." Clara patted Lauren's head before grabbing a wipe and handing it to her daughter. "Here you go."_

_Lauren sighed. She wanted to try the wipe but didn't want to take her lipstick off._

_Clara rolled her eyes, noticing Lauren's hesitation. "Here." Clara grabbed the wipe and put it on her own lips._

_"It's taking your lips, mama!" Lauren said, concerned._

_"No, it's not. It's taking the lipstick off. See?" Clara motioned for Lauren to look at the wipe, and sure enough, there it was._

_"Whoa," Lauren exclaimed, her eyes as wide as saucers._

_Clara chuckled and shook her head. Entertains five-year-olds was the strangest thing sometimes._

"Lauren! I need to get in there!" Camila yelled, knocking on the door.

Lauren brushed a tear from her cheek and sighed. She wasn't sad, she was just stuck in the nostalgia of the memory.  _Thank god_  for Camila because that girl seemed to make any painful memory somehow a little more bearable due to her big smile and kind eyes. She always seemed to make Lauren feel better just by  _existing_.

"Come on, Lo!" Camila yelled again, her words shaking Lauren from her thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna be showering!"

"We only have a half an hour left before we have to get going and you take twenty-minute showers!" Camila yelled.

"Well, you take forty!" Lauren yelled back as she stripped out of her clothes and turned on the water.

"That's it!" Camila yelled back, opening the door with a huff.

"What the hell!" Lauren screamed, jumping into the shower and sliding the curtain to cover her.

"Scootch it!" Camila told Lauren as she stripped out of her bra and panties.

"Oh my god, Camila! We are so not showering  _naked_ together!" Lauren said, trying to keep the brown-eyed girl out of the small shower.

"Well, you better get out then."

"Then I'll never get a chance to shower! This is the only shower available besides the one Ally is using!"

"I'll close my eyes.  _Come on,_ Lauren."

"You promise?" Lauren asked hesitantly from behind the curtain.

"I promise. But you better keep yours closed too, missy!" Camila giggled as Lauren peeked her head from out the curtains, her eyes shut tightly,

"Okay, close them!"

"I have to get in the shower first, babe." Camila teased, running her fingers over Lauren's cheek.

"Stop it! Just close them and get in!" Lauren said as she tried to push Camila fingers away without letting the curtain move to expose her body.

Camila rolled her eyes before closing them and stepped slowly into the shower, clutching Lauren's hand for support.

"Are you in?"

"Yes, ma'am," Camila said before turning away from Lauren and opening her eyes. It was taking every ounce of willpower not to turn around and just  _take_  Lauren against the wall.

"Okay, I'm opening my eyes and facing the wall. You can too as long as you're not-"

"I'm not staring at your ass. I get it, babe." Camila chuckled as she leaned a bit to her left to grab the shampoo. She brushed Lauren's thigh and they both shuddered at the touch.

"Um, h-here's the sh-shampoo." Lauren stuttered as she grabbed it for Camila.

"Thanks, Lolo," Camila smirked before turning her front to Lauren's back. She kept her eyes trained only on Lauren's top half as she squeezed some shampoo on her hand. She set the bottle down. "You mind if I wash your hair first?"

"Uh,  _you_  w-wash  _my_  hair?"

"Yes, Lauren." Camila then moved her hands to Lauren's hair and began to run them through it. She tried not to snicker as Lauren leaned her head into Camila's touch, groaning.

"Holy shit, that feels amazing." Lauren sighed as Camila massaged the shampoo into her hair. "You better not be staring at my ass, Cabello."

Camila smiled and ran a soapy hand down Lauren's back. "No, but you never said any touching."

Lauren whipped around, grabbed Camila's hand, and covered her breasts all while keeping her eyes closed. "Don't test me, you little shit."

Camila laughed and turned Lauren back around to wash her hair. "Alright, alright." She closed her eyes again and let the water seep through Lauren's dark locks.

"When she was finished washing Lauren's hair, the girl was a mess. She was so responsive to every touch Camila gave her and whined for more. She was a creature of loving touches and that's exactly what Camila was giving her.

_Maybe_ she didn't need to wash Lauren's back for such a long time and  _maybe_ she didn't need to use conditioner and  _maybe_ it wasn't her night to use her hair cream, but she did anyway. Later, Lauren ran her hands though Camila's hair and melted at the feeling of the girl being  _so_ close.

By the time they had finished, neither girl had their eyes closed.

_Granted,_ they didn't look at any private area,  _but still._

The green-eyed girl turned the water off and Camila stepped out of the shower first before she wrapped a towel around herself and then handed one to Lauren, who was still in the shower.

"Well, would you look at that? We have twenty minutes to spare." Camila said smugly before throwing on a hoodie and leggings. Lauren stepped out of the shower, her hand over her eyes as she searched for her clothes.

"Need help?" Camila offered, trying not to laugh.

"Um, yes please," Lauren said, giving up looking for her clothes.

"Well, it's probably helpful to know I'm dressed."

Lauren whipped her hand off her eyes. "That would've been nice to know!"

Camila just chuckled as she handed Lauren her clothes.

"Turn around, Camila."

"Oh boy, it's  _Camila_ and not Camz? I'm in trouble."

"Yes, you are," Lauren grumbled as she pulled her sweats over her panties. She got a wicked idea as she grabbed her bra. She put it on slowly before whining loudly, knowing this sound was Camila weakness.

"What? What is it?" The brown-eyed girl asked, wanting to turn around.

"I need help."

"Dressing?"

"Yes,  _Camila,_ I need help dressing," Lauren replied as she pretended to struggle to clasp it.

Camila made a big deal to sigh before turning around and biting her lip at the sight of Lauren's breasts propped up in a  _lacy_ push-up bra. " _Oh._ "

"It's a front clasp," Lauren said as she grabbed her breasts to make sure the bra wouldn't fall away and expose them.

Camila coughed as she took a step closer to Lauren. "Uh, do you want me to...?"

"Clasp it."

Camila swallowed harshly before her fingers brushed against Lauren's stomach and moved to the clasp. She took her time clasping it due to her eyes being trained on Lauren's  _goods_ rather than the bra. "There."

"Thanks, Camz." Lauren murmured before pulling Camila into a hug, her breasts pushing into Camila's.

_Oh, sweet Jesus._ The brown-eyed girl thought as she moved her arms around Lauren and gently pushed the green-eyed girl's head into the crook of her neck.

Lauren sighed into Camila. She wanted to tease the girl, and yet here they were, having a  _sweet_  moment.

"I love you, Camzy." She whispered into the brown-eyed girl's neck.

Camila smiled softly before pressing a kiss to Lauren's cheek and whispering, "I love you, Lolo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts (if u have angsty ideas from loss or painful experiences. i have plenty, but would like some of yours too) on here or:  
> Tumblr: gonaclexa  
> Wattpad: trishab123  
> comment and let me know what u be feeling about this fic. idk. thank u, luv u.


	7. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT PROOFREAD THIS sorry not sorry i am tired.

"Miami, bitches!" Dinah screamed as she ran out of the car and up to Lauren's house.

The green-eyed girl sighed and ran a tired hand through her hair. "Keep it down, Dinah. My dad might seem like a teddy bear, but if you interrupt his sleep, he'll come at you like a fucking cobra."

Normani giggled and wrapped an arm around Dinah. "Ooo someone is cranky today."

"Give her some space; she's just upset  _her girl_  is off visiting with her sister," Ally added innocently, not trying to tease Lauren.

The green-eyed girl's shoulders slumped in sadness. It had only been a day without Camila, but she hadn't even  _texted._ Lauren felt as though she had possibly done something wrong even though she knows she didn't. She just wanted for Camila to text her  _something_. Just make her feel like she was special.

Lauren loved it when the brown-eyed girl called her princess. Her panties practically dropped whenever Camila called her that. Lauren would whine into her  _friend's_ neck and cuddle into her.

She knew she was whipped for the brown-eyed girl, but it was the same the other way around. Camila  _loved_ claiming any way she could. From putting her arm around her to growling anyone that so much as  _smiled_ at the green-eyed girl.

_So Camila was a little possessive... Lauren loved it. Sue them._

"Aye, Lauren!" Dinah punched her bandmates arm.

"What?"

"Are you going to your brother's and basketball game tonight? 'Cause I wanna go and see me some hot boys." The Polynesian girl giggled, clutching Normani's arm as they watched Lauren roll her eyes.

"They're all underage, DJ."

"Not  _all_ of them. Some were held back. You can tell by how long their beards are." All the girls laughed at Dinah's comment, even cranky Lauren.

"Look, your brother would love for you to be there. And hey, invite Camila and Sofi. They'd love to go, I'm sure!" Ally tried assuring the green-eyed girl, patting her back.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Lauren murmured before walking a distance from the girls to have a private conversation as she called Camila.

_"Hey, Lolo. I'm kinda busy. Can I call you in like, twenty minutes?"_

Lauren tried not to cry. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she felt hurt that her best friend couldn't give her just a minute. "Yeah. Sorry. Bye." She hung up before Camila could respond. She felt her phone buzz and she glanced at it, rolling her eyes at the text.

**_Camila {9:17am}-_ ** _hey, lo, baby, my calendar says u get ur period today and i just wanted to say sorry i can't talk rn_

**_Camila {9:18 am}-_ ** _but i love u and will buy u chocolate_ _or sweets or whatever u want_ _asap. luv u babe!_

Lauren clenched her jaw and put her phone on silent after clearing Camila's texts.

Ally noticed Lauren's slumped shoulders and made her way over to the green-eyed girl. "Lauren? Are you okay?" She rubbed the girl's back softly.

"Yeah. Just tired. I know my dad is sleeping until like, eleven, and I think I'm gonna take a nap until then too." Lauren murmured before heading into her house after giving the girls hugs and promising to see them at the game.

Lauren peeked into Taylor's room and smiled at her sister's lifeless form with the drool running out of her mouth. Lauren tried to hold in her giggle at the snore coming from Taylor.

The green-eyed girl left and made her way over to her room. She trailed her hand across the old wallpaper, smiling at the pictures that decorated the wall. Her favorite was her mom grinning and holding Lauren on her shoulders.

Lauren knew she was on her period, so she kept moving to her room, holding the tears in. She flopped onto her bed and cuddled with her Nala, sighing at the old comfort. She plugged her phone in and as it lit up with the charge, she noticed all the notifications from Camila.

**_Camila {9:25}-_ ** _laurennnn respond_

**_Camila {9:26}-_ ** _babe, please! r u mad? can i call u?_

**_{2 missed calls from 'Camila')_ **

**_Camila {9:29}-_ ** _Lauren, I'm worried! Please, text me back._

**_Camila {9:33}-_ ** _i talked to Ally and she said ur gonna sleep so... i guess i will talk to u later_

**_Camila {9:33}-_ ** _i love u._

Lauren bit her lip and sent off a quick text.

**_Lauren {9:35}-_ ** _I love you too._

And with that, Lauren shut off her phone, not wanting to feel sad or guilty about how Camila treated her  _or how she was treating Camila._

~~~

" _And here is the starting lineup..._ "

Lauren smiled as she saw her brother run out and wave at her. He posed as his name was called by flexing and pointing into the crowd.  _Of course,_ the girl's in the crowd went wild.

Strangely, Lauren saw a woman holding a bunch of roses by the bench. She was confused until the announcer said it was the rose ceremony. The rose ceremony was nothing new, almost all varsity sports at the high school did it halfway through the season to thank players' parents. Chris used to give one rose to their dad, Mike, and the other to Lauren because she was always driving him places and just being the big sister. The green-eyed girl knew Chris wished to give it to their mom, Clara, so she'd go to her mom's grave with him and lay the rose.

Lauren felt a hand on her shoulder as she was brought out of her thoughts. She glanced up and saw the girl's,  _including_  a worried Camila. The brown-eyed girl was frowning and biting her lip as her eyes glanced over Lauren, making sure she was physically okay.

Lauren gave Ally a small emailed and gently pushed her hand off her shoulder. "I'm fine, girl. Chill."

"She didn't say you weren't," Normani replied, sitting on Lauren's left after Dinah took her right along with Ally.

"It was implied in the look," Lauren mumbled and watched the boys deliver roses to their parents. She watched a lot of them duck away from their parents and run back to the court, embarrassed.  _They take them for granted._ She thought as she leaned back.

She felt her back meet something other than the bleachers, so she turned and saw Camila with a raised eyebrow. "Can I help you?" Lauren asked softly, her voice without any tone.

"You can tell me what's going on with you." The. Town eyed girl responded as Lauren turned back around to face the court.

"Later, okay?" She said quietly and sighed when Camila began sifting her hands through the girl's hair. It was dangerous to be acting so close in public, but it would've been hard to recognize the girls since they weren't wearing makeup, and instead, were decked out in hats and glasses and shit.

Lauren felt Camila's hands travel to her neck and she began to massage the muscles, pulling a soft moan only the brown-eyed girl could hear. She stopped only when it was Chris's turn to deliver the roses. He jogged up to where Mike was sitting and gave his dad one of what Lauren like to call, "the dude handshake hug thing". He gave him the rose and then turned in the opposite direction of Lauren. The girl frowned as Chris hopped his way over to their school counselor and gave her a hug and then handed the woman the flower.

 _Now,_ Lauren knew Chris had been struggling so she didn't judge him one bit for being in the counselor's office often. She knew he needed a mother figure. But what he did just then was something that upset Lauren. It wasn't because she didn't get the rose,  _no._ What upset her was that the rose wouldn't be given to their mother. To break such a tradition didn't settle right with Lauren.  _The school counselor over our mother?_ Lauren thought and began to grow more sad than angry. Before she knew it, ten minutes had passed in the game while she was caught up in her head.

"Lo? You wanna go to the restroom with me?" Camila asked quietly, noticing how upset the girl seemed.

Lauren shrugged and let Camila pull her up and towards the bathroom. The brown-eyed girl sighed happily at her luck that there was a family restroom. She pulled open the door and locked it behind them. She kept her hand interlocked with Lauren's as she waited for the girl to show interest outside of her own little thoughts.

When Camila realized she wouldn't, she stepped away and moved to put down the baby changer that rested on the wall. With a quick tug, she pulled Lauren to it and moved her hands to the bottom of the girl's thighs to hoist her up into it.

The green-eyed girl frowned at the ground as waited for Camila to explain what she was doing.

"Look at me, baby," Camila murmured as she opened Lauren's legs so she could be standing between them, being as close to Lauren as she could be without it seeming sexual. "Lauren. Come on."

The green-eyed girl refused to meet Camila's eyes. She looked down at the (surprisingly) clean floor. Lauren felt Camila sigh against her neck as she hugged her. "Lauren, please tell me what going on."

"No."

The brown-eyes girl hummed at the response before pulling away from Lauren and gently lifting her chin up. "Be my good girl and look at me," Camila said softly yet strongly.

Lauren bit her lip at the word choice, wanting to cross her legs at the arousal she felt. She finally looked up into Camila's dark orbs and just  _lost it_. She tightened her arms around the brown-eyed girl and cried into her shoulder. Camila rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay, baby. You're okay. Come on, babe. You'll be okay. You're beautiful and strong, my love. You're my Lolo and you'll be okay."

Lauren's sobs ceased a little more after each word Camila spoke. She slipped her hands under the brown-eyed girl's shirt and stroked her tan skin. "T-thank you, Camzy."

"Of course. You wanna talk about it?" Camila felt at peace with Lauren's hands stroking her skin, so she did the same by slipping her hands under Lauren's shirt and striking the girl's milky skin, loving the way Lauren hummed and leaned into the touch.  _My girl._ She thought before pushing the thoughts away.

"I just don't think Chris appreciates our mom anymore. He's used to always being the rose to her stone. Now, he gives it to the  _counselor_." Lauren explained, continuing by telling Camila all of her reservations against what her brother did.

Camila nodded through it and left soft kisses on Lauren's head when she began to get choked up talking about her mom.

"Your mom loves you, babe. And she loves Chris just as he loves her. I know it seems wrong he's giving her your mom's rose, but you have to remember this is how he is healing. It may seem weird, but it is what it is." Camila told her. "I love you, Lo. You're strong, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Lauren sighed dejectedly. She did feel better after Camila's talk and the girl's hands  _all_ over her, but she was in her period and still  _extremely_ emotional.

"Now, Sofi is a little sick, so she's with my mom, so we can go anywhere right now. Where do you wanna go, baby?"

Lauren pulled Camila even closer to her. "I don't care. As long as I'm with you." She quickly added, "And as long as you brought sweets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts (if u have angsty ideas from loss or painful experiences. i have plenty, but would like some of yours too) on here or:  
> Tumblr: gonaclexa  
> Wattpad: trishab123  
> comment and let me know what u be feeling about this fic. idk. thank u, luv u.  
> YALL HAVE BEEN GETTING SO MANY UPDATES... i think the next one wont be for a while idk


	8. Las Vegas Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha did u think i proofread? joke is on chyou

" _Camila!_ This is my song!" Lauren screamed drunkenly as she gripped the unamused brown-eyed girl's hands and led her to the middle of the dance floor.

"I hate being sober around drunken idiots." She grumbled as Lauren started swinging their arms like school children. The brown-eyed girl saw an open spot at the bar and dragged Lauren to it. "Three shots of tequila please," Camila told the bartender before downing all three as fast as she could. "Whoo-whee! That's better." She wouldn't be drunk, but she wouldn't be sober the rest of the night. She paid quickly and let Lauren lead her back to the dance floor.

" _I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it!"_ Lauren yelled as she threw her arms around Camila and pulled her flush against her warm body.

"Oh, sweet Jesus." Camila moaned as Lauren's thigh came in contact with her core.

Lauren was basically grinding against the brown-eyed girl and Camila couldn't take it anymore. She was smart and sober enough to drag Lauren to their VIP room Dinah had rented out before locking the door. She bit her lip at the sight of Lauren's crinkled brow and confused expression.

"C'mere," Camila whispered before pulling Lauren so their faces were just inches apart.

"C-Camz, what are you-" Lauren stuttered, "the alcohol w-went straight to y-your head."

"Tell me to stop and I will." The brown-eyed girl murmured back before leaning even closer to Lauren.

Lauren's eyes searched Camila's face for any sign of doubt. When she saw none, she brought her arms to wrap around the back of the brown-eyed girl's neck before faking confidence and smirking. "Do it. I dare you."

Camila growled and hungrily attached her lips to Lauren's. While the action of the kiss was harsh, the kiss itself was rather sweet. Camila brought a hand to Lauren's cheek and the other to her waist, grounding her in her spot.

Lauren kissed back, tasking Tequila and  _wait,_ bananas? The green-eyed girl giggled into the kiss before she slipped her tongue in. She felt Camila's trace her lips with hers before moving her mouth to Lauren's neck and kissing softly. She made her way down to the girl's collarbone before coming back up to Lauren's lips, leaving a few nips across the girl's neck.

"Don't leave marks-  _oh!_ " Lauren groaned as Camila sucked on the underside of her jaw.

The brown-eyed girl chuckled kissed Lauren gently on the lips. "Too late, baby."

"Fuck you," Lauren mumbled against Camila's lips.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be doing that in the near future, no worries." The brown-eyed girl replied with a smirk.

~~~

"Oh  _fuck_." Lauren moaned as Camila's hands threaded through her hair.

"Let it out, Lo." Camila groaned as Lauren continued to throw up into the toilet. "Shit, you drank a lot."

"Well, I jus' kept taken 'em until I felt like I could dance like a ballerina." Lauren slurred as she vomited again. "I wish we stayed out kiss'n. But nooo," The girl dragged out, "you wanted us to dance and drink more."

Camila sighed and used the band that was always around her wrist to tie up Lauren's hair. "I left you with DJ and thought you'd know better than to challenge her to a drinking contest. You always lose at that shit, you lightweight." The brown-eyed girl was a little bothered by her friend's alcohol consumption. "You think you're good now?" She asked as Lauren heaved one more time.

"Yup." She replied as she tried standing, having to lean on Camila for support.

"Here." The brown-eyed girl handed her a damp paper towel to clean her mouth. After Lauren was finished, Camila made her brush her teeth  _and_ use mouthwash. Lauren cuddled into Camila as she hoisted her over to the hotel bed.

"This is very Las Vegas of me." Lauren giggled.

"You don't see  _me_  getting shit-faced," Camila replied as she helped Lauren tip a water bottle so she could get some water in her.

"I  _do_ see you, baby. I like seeing you. You're so pretty, Camzy." Lauren slurred after she swallowed all the water. She wrapped her arms around Camila and hugged her tightly. "And you smell so  _good_."

"Lolo, you're so drunk." Camila shook her head and tried to pry the girl's arms off of her.

" _Drunk in loveee._ " Lauren sang as she wrapped her legs around Camila's waist so the girl couldn't get away. "Oh, Camila. How I love you so." She finished with a sigh, thinking she sounded like Shakespeare.

Camila rolled her eyes and pulled the thin blankets over them as best she could with her arms being trapped in Lauren's hug.

"Jesus Christ, Lauren," Camila said exasperatedly after a few minutes.

"What? What'd I do this time?"

"Scoot over, will you?!" Camila tried not chucking as the girl simply rolled on top of her, ducking her head into the crook of Camila's neck.

"This good?" Lauren grumbled as her hands found Camila's waist.

"Whatever."

"Rawr, I'm glad we didn't hook up because you're obviously on your period-"

"That is such a  _dude line_ , Lolo. You can do better."

"Whateva." Lauren slurred a little, kissing Camila's neck softly before giving into the sleep calling her name.

The brown-eyed girl sighed and ran a hand through Lauren's hair, trying not to think of the repercussions of kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts (if u have angsty ideas from loss or painful experiences. i have plenty, but would like some of yours too) on here or:  
> Tumblr: gonaclexa  
> Wattpad: trishab123  
> comment and let me know what u be feeling about this fic. idk. thank u, luv u.  
> YALL HAVE BEEN GETTING SO MANY UPDATES


	9. Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha did u think i proofread? nah i didn't lolol

Lauren pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and tried shaking the thoughts from her mind. She felt the anxiety building in her chest as she closed her eyes and sat so her back was resting against the hotel's bathroom mirror. She was sitting on the counter with her head between her legs,  _trying_ to count to ten.

_She couldn't seem to get past six._

Just as she felt the panic building-

"Hey, Lolo? I'm going to leave your clothes on the bed because I'm not sure what you want to wear. Oh, and I have to talk to Normani about the choreography to  _Big Bad Wolf_."

Lauren breathed  _in_ , and then  _out_.

"Thanks, Camila."

Camila, who was on the other side of the door, faltered in her steps to leave the room. Lauren  _never_ called her Camila like, well,  _that_. Not with that tone or that-

"Hey, Camila?" Lauren called out from the bathroom, holding her breath so she wouldn't let out a sob.

"Yeah? What is it, Lolo? Everything okay?" The brown-eyed girl moved her ear to the door to listen for Lauren's response.

"I was planning on catching up on sleep and curing this hangover. You mind not being around, like, in the room for a while? I really need to catch up on sleep."

Camila's heart almost  _shattered_. Something was seriously wrong. And Camila was sure it had everything to do with the kiss they shared.

"Yeah. Sure. Okay." Camila replied softly before leaving the hotel room, letting the door slam behind her.

Lauren flinched at the sound and her anxiety began to build again. She didn't want to push Camila away, but this is how Lauren had lived since her mom was diagnosed.

_When people get too close, they have the ability to disappoint or hurt you. And Lauren couldn't go through that shit anymore. Not after everything she'd been through._

~~~

The two didn't talk about the kiss.

They didn't talk at all, actually.

When Camila had returned to the room, Lauren was asleep with her Nala pulled into her chest. Normally, Camila would've cooed and snapped a few pictures, but instead went to her bed and plopped down. Her thoughts swirled in her head as she picked at her newly manicured nails.

Camila thought of all the good things that could come from them being together after they kissed, but she never took a second to think of the repercussions. She didn't think about Lauren pushing her away. She didn't think about how awkward it would be to share a room with the girl she kissed _._

When the two had the opportunity to bring the kiss up, neither did. Lauren didn't because she  _couldn't_. She couldn't go through another heartbreak and she was sure that's what would happen because she thought Camila didn't feel the same way.

Camila didn't mention it because Lauren pushed her away which meant the green-eyed girl couldn't trust her or that she didn't want to try to talk to the brown-eyed girl about it. Either way, Camila wasn't going to try if Lauren wouldn't.

Camila thought to herself,  _it's probably for the best. Management is on us to stop with the "Camren stuff", whatever that means._

The brown-eyed girl became frustrated thinking about management and Lauren. She closed her eyes and hoped for a better tomorrow.

~~~

Tomorrow wasn't better. It was the same. It was better in a way because Lauren chose to go out and leave the awkward air, but worse because Lauren  _went out_. Camila knew the green-eyed girl only did that when she was upset. And  _that_  hurt Camila. She thought she was causing Lauren's hurt.

Her phone lit up with some texts from her mom and a group chat, but she didn't bother to check them. She was about to turn on the television for some mind-rotting show, but the hotel room's door opened and her head whipped up to see Lauren.

"Hey." The green-eyed girl mumbled, closing the door behind her softly and making her way into the bathroom. "Do you mind helping me?"

Camila frowned at the girl's sudden talkativeness. "Depends. What do you need help with?"

"My hair got caught in this dress's zipper." She responded, waiting for Camila in the bathroom.

The brown-eyed girl bit her lip and got up, walking slowly to where Lauren was. She looked at the girl in the mirror and took in her appearance. Lauren's eyeliner was smudged and there was a clear line of washed away mascara from crying. Her lipgloss was below and above her lips,  _someone had kissed her_ , but Lauren's eyes were what broke Camila's heart the most.  _They were empty_.

"Lauren? Hey, you okay? What happened?"

"Just fix the zipper, Camz." Lauren was too tired and let the nickname slip.

"Okay." Camila bit her lip and watched Lauren's face for any sign of discomfort as she let her hands brush aside the green-eyed girl's hair. She gently tugged the zipper and  _just like that_ , Lauren's hair was no longer caught in it. "Now, care to tell me why you're obviously distraught?"

"Wow, someone's been reading some adult books. Way to use your big girl words." Lauren spat out, causing Camila to simply raise an eyebrow.  _This was not her Lauren_.

"Lo, what happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"I don't want to talk about it-"

Camila grabbed Lauren's waist and turned her around so they were looking at each other. "I need to know what happened, Lauren."

"It was just a dumb drunk guy. I'm fine." She responded, her eyes downcast.

"Did you let him kiss you or did he do that without your permission?"

"Look, it's over with. Let it go." Lauren finally met Camila's eyes.

"Lauren," Camila said softly. "Come on, love."

The green-eyed girl bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair. "I wasn't drinking or smoking or anything  _like that_. I was just dancing. This guy thought I was hot and started dancing with me." Lauren shook her head suddenly. "Seriously, Camila. It's not a big deal. He just kissed me. I reciprocated a little and then I pushed him away and came right here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Am I allowed to leave now?" Lauren asked, her snark returning.

"Yeah."

"Gee, thanks."

Camila sighed and watched as Lauren stepped out of her dress, letting it fall to the floor before making her way to her bed.  _Normally_ Camila would've lost all sense of control at the sight of Lauren in a lacy bra and panties, but she saw how the green-eyed girl was acting, and it wasn't a turn on.

"Lauren, we need to talk about what happened the other night."

"No, we don't," Lauren replied softly, wiping her lips with a paper towel to remove the lipgloss before flopping onto her bed.

Camila clenched her jaw and slowly sat next to Lauren. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"Jesus, Camila! Just fucking drop it!"

Camila shook her head and scooted so she was next to Lauren before laying right next to her. They both stared at the ceiling in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you know how much this could fuck up our careers?" Lauren asked softly, surprising Camila with her kind tone.

"I do."

"So why do you keep pushing this,  _this, Camren_ shit?" Lauren asked, her tone turning harsh.

"Because Camren is real," Camila said seriously before turning to Lauren and watching the green-eyed girl fight a smile.

"I don't know what to do."

"I don't either. But I know whatever I do, I want you by my side."

Lauren rolled her eyes, snuggling closer to Camila. "You're so cheesy."

They stared at the ceiling for a while before Camila spoke, "Are you really okay? You know, with the guy kissing you?"

Lauren bit her lip, "It wasn't a guy."

"What?" Camila asked, confused.

"It was some cute girl.  _Jesus_ , I kissed a girl and I didn't like it. Not because she wasn't a guy, but because she wasn't  _you_."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, are you, like, gay or-"

"I don't know."

"Oh," Camila said again, both of the girls still laid staring at the ceiling. "I don't really know either. I mean, I know I like  _you_  and that's all that really matters right now."

Lauren fought a smile. "Oh."

"Yeah."

Lauren giggled softly into Camila's shoulder.

"What's so funny?" Camila asked, a small smile gracing her lips.

Lauren shook her head and continued to laugh.

"Come on!" Camila whined before sitting up and slowly straddling Lauren's lap. "Tell me."

Lauren's laughter died down and her eyes grew darker. "No."

Camila leaned down so she was mere inches from Lauren's face. "Tell me."

The green-eyed girl's eyes fluttered shut as she tried to keep her thoughts in check. "N-no."

Camila raised an eyebrow and smirked as she moved her hands to the sides of Lauren's stomach, stroking the soft skin. "Don't be a naughty girl, Lauren. Be my good girl and tell me what's so funny."

Lauren let out a soft moan as Camila's fingers began creeping up, brushing the underside of her lace-covered breasts.

"You know you want to be good, Lauren. So tell me." Camila said softly, brushing her lips faintly against Lauren's jaw.

"I-I think it's funny th-that we always respond w-with 'yeah' or 'oh'."

Camila chuckled before leaving a soft kiss on Lauren's cheek and rolling off her. "Oh."

They both laughed, even as Lauren clenched her thighs together and Camila thought about how easy it would've been to kiss her girl again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts (if u have angsty ideas from loss or painful experiences. i have plenty, but would like some of yours too) on here or:  
> Tumblr: gonaclexa  
> Wattpad: trishab123  
> comment and let me know what u be feeling about this fic. idk. thank u, luv u.


	10. Burn, Bruise, or Hickey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... it's been a hot minute.

"Have you seen my hairbrush? I thought I packed it but I can't find it." Lauren asked, running a hand through her tangled hair as she rummaged through her suitcase.

"Did you leave it at the hotel?" Camila asked, moving the curtain from Lauren's bunk in the tour bus so she could hop in.

"I don't think so." Lauren sighed as she zipped the suitcase up and struggled to set it in the floor so it wouldn't be in the way. Camila raised an eyebrow as she watched the green-eyed girl struggle.

"Need help?"

"No. I've got it."

"Uh huh," Camila replied, unconvinced before leaning towards Lauren and setting the suitcase down for her, barely struggling.

Lauren rolled her eyes and pouted, "I said I didn't need help."

"Just say thank you, Lolo." Camila but her lip and leaned into Lauren before swinging a leg over her lap and pinning her down. The brown-eyed girl laid her head on Lauren's chest, just above her heartbeat, and smiled. "You're my favorite person."

"O-okay. What's with all the mushy-mushy?" Lauren stuttered before burying her head in the crook of Camila's neck.

"Jus' wanted to let you know how much I love ya," Camila muttered before slipping her thigh between the green-eyed girl's. She hummed and brushed her lips against Lauren's neck, hiding her grin as she felt the girl trying to control her squirms beneath her.

"Camz..." Lauren breathed out, moving her hands to rest on the brown-eyed girl's waist. This caused Camila to shift her weight  _all_ onto her thigh, which caused  _a lot_ of pressure to be put against Lauren's center. The green-eyed girl squealed and wrapped her legs around Camila's calves. "W-what are you d-doing?"

"Whatever I want." Camila grinned and attached her lips to Lauren's neck, pulling a guttural moan from the green-eyed girl. Lauren's closed her eyes as she felt Camila begin to nip at her neck, moving down to her collarbone.

"Shit, Camz!"

"Shh. We don't want the girls wondering why you're writhing and moaning." Camila breathed into the green-eyed girl's neck before moving up to her lips, hovering for a brief second. "Tell me, what can I do to keep you quiet?"

Lauren pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and let out a shaky sigh.

"Will you stay quiet if I do this?" Camila moved her hands to Lauren's stomach, pushing her hands up until they were brushing her breasts. "Or maybe this?" She attached her lips to Lauren's jaw and smirked as the girl let out a groan. "No? Well, how about this?" Camila brought her lips slowly to Lauren's, testing how much the green-eyed girl would kiss back.  _And boy did she kiss back._

Lauren slipped her tongue into Camila's mouth, trying to taste as much as her as she could. She pulled away for a second, "You taste like sunshine and cherries."

Camila chuckled into Lauren's mouth and murmured back, "You taste like heaven, my angel."

"Someone has a way with words, huh?" Lauren giggled before letting out a small moan as Camila's lips attached to her pulse point, sucking her neck harshly.

"Don't l-leave marks!" Lauren groaned and wrapped Camila's hair around her hand and pulled lightly, forcing the brown-eyed girl to pull away.

"Concealer is a thing, Lo." Camila teased, pulling her in and giving her a soft kiss.

"Camz, we have a show tonight-"

Camila chuckled and gave Lauren a slow kiss, leaving her breathless as she tangled her hands into Lauren's hair, pulling softly. The green-eyed girl moaned into Camila's mouth as she slipped her tongue into Lauren's mouth, moving one hand from Lauren's hair to the girl's hip. The brown-eyed girl felt Lauren tighten her legs around Camila, pressing her center against Camila's thigh.

Lauren pulled away when she heard a loud slam coming from somewhere in the bus. "Shit, stop." She breathed out, nervous someone would catch them.

Camila pulled away with a raised eyebrow. "Everything good?"

"We should stop. We have a show in," Lauren grabbed her phone to check the time and dropped it as she saw the dark marks covering her neck, "Fuck! Camila! You fucking left marks!"

The brown-eyed girl shrugged with a smirk and hopped off Lauren's bed. "Oopsie."

"Go. Get. My. Fucking. Concealer." Lauren ordered, pissed that Camila wouldn't listen to her request.

"Woah, sorry, Lo. I just wanted to-"

Lauren sighed and placed a hand on Camila's arm, signaling for her to stop. "It's fine. Sorry I snapped. I just wasn't expecting to see  _so many_." She chuckled softly before pressing a soft kiss to Camila's lips.

The brown-eyed girl hummed and kissed her back with more passion, running a hand through her tangled hair, pulling a moan from Lauren.

"Okay, but for real, we have to be ready in a few hours. Let's get going, Camz."

"If we must," Camila said dramatically before giving Lauren a soft kiss, pulling away before either could get too passionate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts (if u have angsty ideas from loss or painful experiences. i have plenty, but would like some of yours too) on here or:  
> Tumblr: gonaclexa  
> Wattpad: trishab123  
> comment and let me know what u be feeling about this fic. idk. thank u, luv u. also, there are only two chapters left in this fic bc i'm losing inspiration and school is kicking my ass. sorry, but i'll keep writing fics in general, idk if they'll be camren, but i have an avalance fic coming soon if u guys are into them.


End file.
